Mi Amante Secreto
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Sasha le pregunta a Asmita el por qué no abre sus ojos... el le dice que es ciego... luego ella le abraza. En esos momentos el alma y cosmos de ambos se conecta de una manera muy extraña que pondrá a ambos a pensar el uno en el otro... ¿Qué sucederá cuando Tenma de Pegado comience a llamar la atención de Athena?


**Hola querida gente hermosa.**

**La verdad es que después de leer un fanfic sobre Asmita y Sasha, quedé totalmente enamorada de la pareja, al igual que de Milori. Bueno, espero que acepten ésta historia… y dejen su granito de arena. **

**Les pido nuevamente por este medio un "Like" para mi página de Facebook, el cuál es Zimba*-*-* y me encontrarán con un avatar de Asmita y Sasha, abrazados. Y bueno, ahí pueden saber más sobre mis próximos proyectos y actualizaciones de mis fanfics. **

**Les mando muchos saludos! **

**Y a leer se ha dicho.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas, pertenecen únicamente a TOEI y Masami Kurumada._

* * *

**= Mi amante secreto= **

**=Capítulo I. El Despertar del Cosmos=**

•

•

•

No era una mentira, el qué todos supieran qué Athena había regresado al Santuario. Absolutamente todos estaban enterados.

Los doce guerreros dorados estaban más que sabientes del regreso de su diosa al Santuario.

Ella era… Athena, una pequeña niña huérfana, escasa en edad, aproximadamente unos diez u once años. Portaba un corto cabello color lila, una cara de tristeza por estar lejos de los suyos pero sobre todo… unos bellísimos ojos verdes. Su nombre era Sasha.

Sasha había llegado no más de dos horas a ese extraño lugar, dónde todos la llamaban "Su Alteza" y trataban con gran respeto.

—Bienvenida sea de vuelta, Diosa Athena—escuchó una voz ronca al fondo del gran salón, dónde se encontraba sentado un hombre con una gran túnica y un casco dorado que le impedía mirarlo a los ojos.

—M-mi n-nombre es Sasha, señor—dijo ella, tímidamente al nuevo desconocido. Todos a su alrededor eran unos completos desconocidos en especial el hombre que se encontraba al lado suyo.

—Eso es todo, Sisifo de Sagitario—contestó nuevamente el hombre del caso dorado—Retírate a tu templo por favor, hasta nuevo aviso.

—Sí, Patriarca-sama—terminó y firmemente se retiró del lugar, dejándolos solamente a ella y aquel hombre.

Sasha miraba atentamente todo a su alrededor, aun temiendo de lo que fuera a pasar con su vida.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Athena—dijo el hombre—Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Sage y soy el Patriarca del Santuario de Athena. Se me ha encomendado protegerla de todo mal e inducirla al conocimiento para qué recuerde sobre sus vidas pasadas.

En esos momentos, Sasha no entendía nada de lo que Sage le estaba diciendo, pero de algo estaba segura… ese hombre era bueno. Algo le decía en su interior qué, podía confiar en él.

•

•

•

Habían pasado ocho meses, desde la llegada de Athena al Santuario. La joven diosa conocía a casi todos sus santos. Con algunos se llevaba mejor y con otros el respeto siempre estaba por delante cómo etiqueta de gala.

Ese día, se encontraba en la gran biblioteca que se encontraba en la Cámara de Athena. Dónde diariamente el Patriarca Sage, le ponía miles de tareas entre las cuáles se encontraba muy presente el estudio de pesados tomos que contenían muchos registros sobre la Mitología Griega.

La pequeña Sasha, suspiró con pesar, ese día especialmente se encontraba muy aburrida, hojeando sin leer el pesado tomo. Sage ese día se encontraba demasiado ocupado y estaba fuera de la biblioteca… ella miró por la ventana y el día parecía pintar especialmente bien. Sonrío y se levantó de su silla para asomarse por el ventanal.

Sus pequeños cabellos se mecieron con la brisa veraniega y el aroma de la naturaleza invadió sus fosas nasales. Sonrío traviesa, de qué Sage no se encontraba por ahí cerca y podría salir a pasear entre los templos. Ella adoraba el templo de Piscis, por las bellas rosas de Albafica, su belleza eran igual a lo tóxicas que eran. Así que cerrando su pesado tomó, botó sus actividades y decidió salir a explorar.

Caminando entre los pasillos, llegó al final del Templo del Patriarca el cuál se encontraba totalmente solo. Sonrío pues estaba segura que nadie la vería. Echando a correr traviesamente llegó a las escaleras que la conectaban con el Templo de Piscis, al entrar y dejar el templo sintió el aroma venenoso de aquellas bellas rosas, descendió a Capricornio, luego a Sagitario y pudo sentir el cosmos de Sisifo… fue cuidadosa y como entró, salió. Llegó al frío Templo de Acuario en dónde igual sintió el cosmos de Degel, éste se encontraba bastante tranquilo, igual con un poco de frío salió corriendo en dirección a Escorpio dónde su querido amigo Kardia se encontraba.

—¿A dónde vas enana?—preguntó el escorpión, el cual salía detrás, de uno de los pilares de su templo.

—Oh, Kardia—dijo la chica, poniéndose una mano en el pecho—Que susto me has pegado.

—No respondiste mi pregunta, enana—nuevamente la llamó con el apodo. Al santo le causaba risa la cara de Sasha al deformarla con pucheros.

—Sólo quiero pasear un rato… es todo—dijo ella, parte de lo que decía era verdad—el Patriarca Sage me ha dejado muchas tareas últimamente y me estreso demasiado.

—Así que eres una enana irresponsable y no terminas tus deberes—provocó el escorpión—Quién diría que la Diosa Athena no es responsable de sus…

—Oh por favor, Kardia-kun—pidió ella—Sólo será un rato… prometo que después de mi paseo regresaré a terminar mis deberes.

El santo de Escorpión estalló en risas, era divertido hacer desatinar a la joven diosa, a él por el momento no le interesaba mucho qué hacía la chica. Su deber era protegerla de todo mal e igual en algunas ocasiones la acompañaba en sus travesuras. Incluyendo aquella misión en México. Desde ese momento… se habían hecho bastante cercanos.

—Ah… lárgate enana—dijo Kardia, totalmente despreocupado.

Pues Athena, se encontraba cruzando las casas del zodiaco, era muy improbable que alguien quisiera atacarla sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

La joven niña, corrió hacía el gran hombre y le regaló un abrazo, para después salir corriendo en dirección a Libra.

Nuevamente en su paseo a hurtadillas, Sasha entró con sigilo en Libra, pudo escuchar las voces pertenecientes a Dohko y Shion, ella tenía el conocimiento de que ambos santos eran muy buenos amigos, escondiéndose entre los pilares pudo salir victoriosa del templo, llegó a las escaleras que la conectaban con Virgo.

Suspiró… la esencia que emanaba el templo era un poco amedrentador para ella, podía sentir un gran cosmos en su interior. Ella sabía que era el cosmos, sin embargo; no había podido aprender a dejarlo fluir y controlarlo… Sage le había dicho que esa sería una tarea complicada pero no imposible. Con un poco de inseguridad entró al templo de Virgo.

Miró todo a su alrededor, estaba completamente oscuro, solamente la luz de la entrada y la salida iluminaban su interior. Estaba especialmente frío y una sensación de soledad la había inundado. Instintivamente se abrazó así misma… sin percatarse de ciertos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Qué la trae a la Casa de Virgo, Diosa Athena?—escuchó una voz, aterciopelada pero muy seria.

Se trataba de uno de sus doce santos, ella sabía por Sage que se trataba de Asmita de Virgo, uno de los guerreros más poderosos casi, cercano a Dios. Y no mentía pues ella sentía que los vellos de su piel se erizaban con su presencia. Se viró para encarar al caballero y vio sus ojos cerrados. Su rostro era magistral y pulcro, sus labios levemente fruncidos y aquel lunarcito rojo en su frente, el santo portaba su armadura.

—Esto… bueno yo… eh—la joven no sabía expresarse bien pues el cosmos de Asmita era un poco incómodo—Sólo vine a dar un paseo.

—Athena no debería salir sin compañía—dijo él—Puede ser peligroso.

Sasha sonrío, fue lo mismo que Kardia le había dicho.

—Me encuentro totalmente segura de cualquier peligro, Asmita de Virgo—la joven le regaló una sonrisa—Porqué sé que sí algo sucediera, tú me protegerías.

Asmita no dijo absolutamente nada a las palabras de la joven diosa, simplemente se alejó en silencio de ella. Podía sentir la divinidad en el interior de ella… pero no comprendía los deseos de la Diosa Athena por reencarnar en una humana tan ingenua. Caminando en dirección al Jardín de los Sales Gemelos.

Sasha por curiosidad lo siguió al interior de aquel bello jardín, el portón se abrió en cuanto Asmita lo tocó y ella fue tras de él.

—¿Qué es esté jardín?—preguntó la joven por la belleza del lugar—Es hermoso…

Aquel bello jardín estaba conformado por el verde césped y varios pétalos de flores cayendo desde un cielo azul. Algunos pequeños árboles a lo lejos y a dónde su intermitente se dirigía era un par de árboles. Tan grandes y colosales pero que desprendían una paz inigualable.

—Éste lugar es el Jardín de los Sales Gemelos—dijo tranquilamente Virgo, él se sentía también un poco incómodo con la presencia de la diosa. La había percibido en algunas ocasiones pero nunca había cruzado palabra con ella… era raro y notablemente incómodo.

Además no era muy usual que lo visitaran, pocas veces sus compañeros venían a verle... pero era extraño que la diosa se encontrara compartiendo palabras con él.

—Es muy bello—dijo la joven pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

—Solamente se ha guiado por el sentido de la vista—dijo él, tomando la posición de loto—No está mirando con el alma.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó nuevamente ella, llena de dudas por las palabras de Asmita—Todo a mi alrededor es sumamente bello… no entiendo como es mirar con el alma.

—No lo entenderá fácilmente…

Imitando la pose de Asmita, Sasha se sentó frente a él, cerrando los ojos, el silencio se había hecho entre ambos pero sin dejar de sentir al otro. El Santo de Virgo estaba por entrar a un estado de meditación hasta que Sasha volvió a hablar.

—¿No te aburres?—preguntó la joven, abriendo solamente un ojo, pues era un poco tedioso y aburrido estar en la misma posición.

—Guardé silencio—pidió él—Solamente concéntrese.

Ella hizo un puchero, obviamente Asmita no pudo apreciarlo.

—Oye… ¿Por qué no abres tus ojos?—preguntó sin tener conocimiento de que Asmita estaba completamente ciego. Él no dijo nada, pero interiormente sintió una pedrada… por breves momentos recordaba a los niños de la India preguntarle exactamente lo mismo que esa tonta jovencita.

Suspiró un poco molesto, pero no demostró sus emociones.

—Estoy ciego.

—Oh… yo… no sabía—la joven le miró con pena—Discúlpame—se levantó de su posición, poniéndose en pie se acercó a Asmita e inesperadamente para él; sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeando su cabeza. Se sorprendió notoriamente pues no estaba acostumbrado a tener contacto físico con las personas.

—¿Q-qué es lo que está haciendo, Athena?—preguntó un poco cohibido, no se movía, aún la pequeña Sasha le abrazaba.

—Disculpándome—contestó.

Fue extraño para ambos, pues Sasha en esos momentos se sentía conectada con Asmita, era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido en su cuerpo. Podía sentir la frialdad del alma de Asmita y a la vez era cálida, no entendía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba pues se sentía cómoda en esos momentos. Lo mismo sucedía con el santo de Virgo, tocaba con su alma, la de Athena, era cálida, llena de vida y felicidad, sobre todo mucho amor incondicional… pero también podía sentir la inmadurez que pertenecía a la humana, aun así era cálida la cual intentaba alcanzar a la suya y abrazarla.

—Basta, por favor—pidió, él, un poco incómodo y confundido.

Sasha le miró, aunque no pudiera verla, podía sentir su mirada. Solamente viró su rostro para romper el inusual contacto, ella quería mirarlo y conectarse nuevamente con él.

—Asmita…

—Sólo váyase, princesa—pidió él, se levantó de su posición y la acompañó a la salida de Virgo rumbo a Libra.

La joven de cabellos lilas aceptó sin decir palabra alguna, se sentía rara, sentía su interior cosquillear y mientras subía las escaleras rumbo al templo se topó con Dohko que la miraba curioso.

—¿Se encuentra bien, princesa Athena?—preguntó el castaño, miró preocupado a su diosa pues el brillo de los ojos verdes se desvaneció al igual que la niña.

Antes de que ella tocará el piso, Dohko la atrapó en brazos, miró con sospecha la entrada de Virgo la cual se encontraba inquieta. Entrecerró los ojos y detrás de él se encontraba Shion.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?

—No lo sé… será mejor informar al Patriarca.

—Tienes razón—él también miró con rumbo a Virgo—Es inusual que el cosmos de Virgo reaccionara así ante el cosmos de la princesa… fue una mezcla rara… llamó la atención de todos.

Shion se refería a los nueve santos restantes, pues su cosmos estaba encendido y en alerta por cualquier cosa. Más sin embargo; era la primera vez que la pequeña diosa encendía su cosmos después de muchos intentos fallidos con el Patriarca.

Fin Capítulo.


End file.
